A Prince's word is always true
by GothyShadow
Summary: An Arthur fan fic. Arthur's p.o.v. future slash. No sex so far. if you don't like Arlin Arthur and Merlin do not read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur, he belongs to Merlin and the BBC. It's a darn shame though... the things I could do with that hunk of a man... :)

The first time I saw him, I knew that he was different. He was special, for want of a better word. His pale winter skin reminded me of living marble, whilst his slender frame spoke of elegance and beauty. He had a mop of raven coloured hair, which clashed handsomely with that of his complexion.

Upon closer inspection, when he tried to start a fight with me, I noticed that he had high cheekbones, a long straight nose, full pink lips, large ears, which in a way were cute, and the most amazing sparkling azure eyes. Those eyes sucked me in like an ocean riptide, powerful and deep.

At first, I was pompous towards him, but all that changed one eventful night when he saved my life. Inside, I was eternally grateful and I had come to realise that he was a selfless person, and that he would help a bigheaded fool like myself. On the outside, however, I showed disgust and stubbornness. I knew that it was wrong and I should have thanked him. Of course, being a Pendragon naturally meant that I had inherited arrogance.

I soon changed my attitude towards him, slowly and gradually. I was sure that he was aware of my gratitude towards him. I became friendlier and included him in my activities, even if he was slightly clumsy at times. His lack of motor control made my heart warm and stomach fill with butterflies.

Now, three months on I knew I had fallen in love with him. I just hoped that he felt the same way. It was forbidden, for masters to be involved with their servants, even more so far a man to like his fellow companions. I dared not let my father know, should he disown me. Which would be most likely, should he find out. I would disgrace the family name, which I was most proud of.

I awoke to find my manservant sitting in my chair. Though I was half asleep, I could tell that he did not have a good night's rest. "Merlin come and lay down. You need to sleep." He shook his head stubbornly and stifled a yawn; his jaw stretched wide, his top lip curled up and away from his teeth. I firmly struck the bed with a hand. A silent command that indicated he should get over to me as fast as he could.

He heaved himself off the chair and pulled himself onto the bed. I could tell that something was holding him back. "Merlin its alright, lay down and close your eyes. You are safe with me…" I whispered delicately in the silence.

After what seemed an eternity, he finally lay beside me. In the half-light, I could tell that he was looking up at the ceiling. "Close your eyes Merlin, all is well" I shifted slightly on the mattress, so that I was lying on my side. I could see him better from my side of the bed and I did not have to crane my neck to look at him.

After a few minutes silence, his breathing was deep and relaxed. "Are your eyes closed?" I tentatively asked him. A few more minutes' silence passed.

"Yes" came the breathy reply. He paused "Arthur, why me?" he sounded uncertain.

A volt of panic surged through my veins. I sat bolt upright with my head against the wall "What do you mean?" I asked him hesitantly. I felt as though the person I loved the most had just been rejected me.

Merlin clasped his hands together and brought them into his lap. "I was thinking why do all the worst things happen to me?" I felt my heart wrench itself in my chest. Did he mean me?

"What do you mean Merlin? What is so bad about your life that makes you feel so bad?" my voice cracked and I had to fight to keep the tears at bay. Merlin's breath hitched in his throat and for a moment I thought he was crying.

"I miss my mother and my home. Camelot is so far away from where I grew up. I will never see her again. I miss my best friend William and the father I never knew. Although now I think of it, you are less fortunate than I am, you did not know your mother." I could tell that he was upset.

I laid my hand on his shoulder, which was not easy to find "Get ready" and with that, I climbed out of bed, all signs of tiredness gone. I pulled the curtains open to allow the light to flood in. Merlin was still stretched out on the furs, which adorned my comfortable bed. "Well what are you waiting for?" I awaited his response.

"What do you mean Sire?" Merlin asked inquisitively. His large eyes shone brightly and glimmered with hope. It was a nice sight to see.

"We are going to Ealdor to see your mother. Do hurry up, it is freezing in here" I tapped my foot impatiently.

Merlin chuckled throatily and pulled some clothes out of my wardrobe. I walked over to him so that he could dress me. I would long for the mornings and evenings when he would come and clothe me. I enjoyed his touch; became one of my pleasures.

I shrugged on a cream shirt and my favourite red jacket. I then pulled on a pair of tan breeches and my black boots. After this Merlin looked at my face hopefully "Thank you Arthur. I-I mean Sire"

I could not help but laugh; normally I would have been stern and told him to address me as Sire. Things had changed, hopefully for the best. I let it pass, he made a mistake, and who was I to judge? "You can call Me Arthur in my company Merlin, I shall not tell you off. I hope that we can become great friends in the months to come"

It took my by surprise when the man hugged me, but I returned the favour all the same. When I decided that we had hugged enough, should he discover my excitement, I clapped him firmly on the back and pulled away. "Let us get going. Go and notify my knights that we are to travel to Elador. If father asks, tell him that we are going to secure out treaties with the villagers." Merlin nodded and left the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

I stood in the courtyard and waited for Merlin to bring the horses. There were two knights accompanying us, Leon and Kay, both of them wanted to come. I knew that they were a couple, they had confided in me. My father did not think that it was necessary for any more of my knights to come with, which was fine. Leon and Kay were the best, I entrusted them with my life, as much as I did with Merlin.

My thoughts were interrupted when Merlin rounded the corner with four horses in tow. I smiled warmly at him, usually the horses misbehaved for him, and he would have to do two trips. He looked a magnificent sight: leading the graceful equines, his hair flowing in the wind like their manes, he stepped delicately in time with their hooves.

From out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leon nudge Kay and point at me then to Merlin. Yes, I happened to be smitten by my manservant, the way he walked was enough to put me in a trance.

After what seemed an eternity, Merlin stopped in front of us with our steeds and waited for me to mount my stallion Bruin, a coal black beast with four white stockings and a white blaze. He was a handsome animal, standing at 16 hands high, at times, he could be a handful, but being a Pendragon, I never gave up.

I pulled myself into the saddle and waited for Merlin to climb onboard his dapple grey mare, Isabeau, who used to my horse, a present for Merlin. He struggled briefly but soon managed to get into the saddle.

"All right men, let us ride for Ealdor" I commanded in my best princely voice. I was glad to be out of the castle and away from my father, and the drooling maids. Honestly, I could not go anywhere without having a horde of women following. And believe me, that is not an understatement, nor am I bragging.

Merlin rode beside me. He could hardly contain his excitement. In fact, neither could I. only in a different way to him… He was all smiles and laughter, whilst I was stiff and awfully uncomfortable in the saddle. It was clear that they were not made for active young men… I shifted slightly in the saddle to try and get comfortable.

Merlin looked over at me "Arthur are you feeling alright?" he asked. I could tell that he was concerned. I bit my lip and nodded my head stiffly; yet again I shuffled my backside to get comfortable. Damn these man urges! Merlin turned in his saddle to talk to Leon "I think that we should stop and take a rest. I do not think that Arthur is feeling well"

I scowled at the back of his head. Who was he to give my knights orders? I had to hand it to him though; the kid knew how to look after his master. Sometimes…

We ended up stopping, against my wishes. I suggested that we carry on for another hour at the least, but in the end I gave in. I was the last to dismount, which was painful; my leg clamped down onto my manhood and I nearly fell flat on my arse. I waddled over to a bush and stood inside it. I was damned if I was going to let Merlin see my penis.

This seemed to amuse Merlin "Sire why are you relieving yourself in a bush? It is normal for men to pee on a tree!" he laughed and I nearly blushed. It was clear that he did not know about how I felt about him, and I was definitely not ready to tell him just yet. Besides, I did not want him to see my crown jewels, excuse the pun, whether I was hard or not.

"Go away Merlin, I am trying to piss" I replied dryly and waited until he disappeared from sight before taking my member out of my breeches and allowing my bladder to relax. I lazily watched the urine spray out in an arc and when I was done, I tucked my manly bits back into my breeches.

I felt better and had calmed down, thank God! Kay bowed his head when he saw my arrival, Leon did the same. I was glad that they were showing their appreciation, unlike some people… Merlin was sat on a fallen log, his foot scraped at the dry soil. It was clear that he was sulking.

The two knights mounted their horses and waited for my signal. Merlin, however, did not seem to notice that I was there and now began muttering under his breath.

"Stupid Pendragon, he is so serious all the time. He does not know how to have fun…" my blood boiled, but I kept my composure, Kay and Leon were watching from the safety of their saddles.

I crept up behind Merlin and coughed sharply, which in turn made the raven-haired teen jump. "I do not know how to have fun do I? Is that what you think of your Master? I am boring to you am I? Well Merlin Emyrs I shall show you how I have fun!" I crowed in triumph as he fell off the log and face first into the dirt.

Merlin scrambled to his feet "No Sire! I think that you are a great Master, truly I do!" He said rather quickly. I had to stop myself from laughing at his foolishness. Instead I kept a straight face.

I squared myself up and stuck my chest out in a sign of dominance. "Get on your horse Merlin, do not make me angry I am warning you. Oh, and by the way, if you dare to talk about me like that again, I shall tie you to the back of my horse and make you walk to Ealdor. Then we shall see who is having the most fun"

I turned on my heel and walked briskly away. It hurt me when I picked on Merlin, but something had to be done about his behaviour. 'Cruel to be kind' was something I practiced regularly.

Kay held my reins whilst I mounted "Thank you brother" I thanked him and took the reins from him. Kay was my foster brother, his father Sir Ector had raised me as his own whilst I was a child, I returned to my family when I was fifteen, to learn how to be a prince.

Kay bowed his head "You are most welcome Sire. Shall we continue riding for Ealdor?" I nodded my head and kicked my mount into a canter. I rode in front, with Kay behind me, Leon behind him, and Merlin at the back. I was too annoyed to let my manservant up front with me.

We rode until night fell, we dismounted and tied up the horses before setting up camp, which consisted of four sleeping sacks, and a fire in the middle. Leon helped me spread them out whilst I sent Merlin to fetch firewood "You had better go with him. He'll only get lost" I told Kay, who obeyed and escorted Merlin into the nearby forest.

Leon sat himself down on one of the sacks "It is unusually nice of you to allow Merlin to go to Ealdor. And the fact that you are going with him. Are you feeling alright Arthur?" he joked. I laughed and punched him gently in the arm.

Not long after, Merlin and Kay came back with large armfuls of wood; they dropped them into a large pile at my feet. Kay offered to start the fire. I declined his offer and said that I would do it. Leon chirped up once more "No I do think that there is something wrong with you. Tell me Arthur what are you after?" he laughed.

I shook my head "I am fine Leon, and I am not after anything. I am just pulling my weight" I managed to get the fire going.

Kay shook his head playfully "No that is not right, you have always thrown you weight around, not pulled it!" his laughter was joined by Leon and Merlin. I rolled my eyes in mock sarcasm and laughed along with them.

I yawned. "Alright men, get to sleep, we still have a journey ahead of us. I'll stand watch tonight." I was tired but I would keep my word.

Leon shook his head "No Sire I shall keep watch tonight, you should get some rest". I nodded my head and curled up under my sleeping sack. Within a few minutes I had drifted off into the land of nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry, for the long wait. I finally got some ideas and the motivation to get this done! I love you all!**

I awoke with bleary eyes to find that someone was pressed up against me. I at once knew it was Merlin; his jet-black hair tickled my nose. I looked over his head to see Kay and Leon sharing the same sleeping sack. Immediately, I knew that something had definitely happened during the night. I freed my right arm and curled it protectively around him. His soft snores were music to my ears. Very cautiously, I bent over and kissed the top of his head.

There was a quiet rustle, I kept still, and if I moved away, I would wake him. My heart pounded in my chest, my lungs were tight and burning. A head peeked out of the sack across from me. It was Kay. Relief flooded over me and I sighed contentedly. Kay smiled at me and nudged his lover. Leon's head bobbed over Kay's shoulder and he grinned at me.

I suppose the cat's out of the bag now. I rolled my eyes in frustration, but could not help but grin back at them. The pair climbed out of their sack stark naked, much to my expectations. Beneath me, Merlin stirred. I whispered into his ear. "I'd keep your eyes shut if you knew what was good for you…"

Merlin's cry of shock made me realise that he had disobeyed my advice. I chuckled and gave him a playful slap across the back. "Eww. Why didn't you say?" He rubbed his eyes and stopped in his tracks. "Arthur? Why is your arm around me?" He rolled onto his back and looked up at me.

My heart hammered painfully. "I-I." I stuttered helplessly. I would rather look elsewhere than at his dumbfounded face. Which I made the mistake of doing, and saw Kay shoving his tongue down Leon's throat. It made me feel quite sick. Merlin chuckled and poked me in the ribs. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I asked playfully and rubbed my knuckles along his head.

Merlin wriggled under my grip "Quit it Arthur! It hurts!" he laughed and dug his fingers in my stomach. I reacted my bursting out of my sack and cramming myself into his. I decided that tickling him would be a funny move to make. "Ahh haa. Stop it Arthur! That tickles!" I laughed along with him, my fingers finding his hips. "Noo! Not there!" He cried as I found his most ticklish spot.

I listened to his breath hitching in his throat as my fingers worked overtime. There was a sudden realisation as I felt myself becoming excited, at this close proximity; I knew that he would soon be able to feel it. My stomach rolled uncomfortably and I had the urge to be sick. If he found out how I felt about him it would all be over…

Merlin looked at me through heavy lidded eyes. "Arthur…" I bent closer to him to listen, when suddenly he took my ear between his teeth. He nipped playfully, which did nothing to stop my arousal. I growled softly and pressed myself to him. It was now or never…

For a moment, my body screamed red-hot lust, which was interrupted by his body tensing up. At first, I thought that he was recoiling away from me. Another second and I realised that his hips were lifted up, pressing into my groin. A low sensual moan escaped my lips as he ground his erection on mine. He breathed shallowly as he concentrated on gyrating his bony hips. If possible, I felt myself go harder…

I roughly shoved him down with a hand and set on satisfying us both. I ground down onto him, increasing the pressure until I could feel the strain in my tendons. I could feel the burning need filling me up. Merlin decided that I was not doing enough and started to grind into me again. With both of us doing it, I could feel myself loosing control. Merlin's fingers found their way to my arse and were kneading the muscled flesh. Yes, my arse is mucsly dear reader, feel free to imagine at your risk…

Five minutes later, thanks to Merlin's inquisitive fingers, I found my release and came explosively into my pants. Merlin did so less quietly than I, much to my gratefulness. I do not think that anybody could beat my ear-splitting yell.

There was no time to spend lying about, so I packed up the camp and gathered the horses. I was pleased to finally see Kay and Leon dressed, their naked forms would haunt my dreams forever. I was the first into the saddle and was impatiently waiting for everyone else. "Do get a move on. If we move now, we will be in Ealdor in an hour or two before the sun is up.

Merlin was the last as usual to get in the saddle. When I was sure that his arse was safely in the saddle, I spurred my horse forward into a gallop. The others followed eagerly. The rush of the wind and the sound of pounding hooves made my heart soar. I stood up in my stirrups and cheered triumphantly. My hair whipped my face and the cold air stung my eyes, but I loved it.

A grey whirlwind charged past me. It took me a second to realise it was Merlin's horse. I hoped that he had not fallen off. I dug my heels in and sped after the fleeing horse. I managed to get alongside and to my dismay, Merlin was not safe in the saddle, he had had fallen off. My heart sank. I leaned over and fumbled for the mare's reins. I snatched them and wheeled my horse around, pulling her with me.

I could see Kay and Leon on the ground, holding their mounts steady. I slowed down and dismounted, handing the horses to Kay. "Merlin?" There was a crumpled heap on the floor. "Merlin speak to me!" I threw myself onto my knees. I ran my hands over him, checking for broken bones. I rolled him onto his back and nearly threw up. He had hit his head on presumably a rock. There was blood trickling down his muddy face. "Get me a cloth out of my saddlebag!" I roared at Leon, who came running back with a white strip. I took the cloth and a waterskin and proceeded to clean the wound. When his face was clean, I bandaged his head.

"Oww…" Was Merlin's reply as I hoisted him into the saddle in front of me. I wrapped my arms protectively around him and set the horse into a steady walk.

"Merlin, I'm sorry," I whispered into his ear. I affectionately kissed his forehead and made a mental note to teach him how to ride when we got back to Camelot.

The journey took longer than I had hoped. It was late morning by the time we arrived in the sleepy village of Ealdor. We gathered around the stables and tied the horses up. I carried Merlin to his mother's house and set him down. Kay knocked on the door and a familiar face opened it to greet us.

To my dismay, the first thing she noticed was Merlin's bandage. "Merlin! What have you done to your head?" She asked, her voice worried. Damn, I had a lot of explaining to do…

**Well I'm going to stop here lol! I'll write more soon, its just that I have more pieces to continue with! Hit the button below and comment please! xoxo**


End file.
